Love Count 1: ALGORITHM
by 3plusC
Summary: Serangan adik adalah kegalauan besar. Dan permasalahan algoritma ini hanya dapat diselesaikan oleh satu hal/Onesided!NethIndo.AU-ISH!


Apa? Bahwa apa yang telah kauberikan padaku tak pernah sekalipun kuanggap berharga?

Apa? Bahwa aku memanfaatkanmu, aku meninggalkanmu, aku hidup dengan

_'Indie verloren, betekende niet ramspoed geboren' _sebagai pepatah?_  
><em>

Baik, _Sorry zeggen is niet genoeg _memang benar adanya.

Tapi 350 tahun itu adalah waktu yang lama.

Biarkan _boss_- ku berkicau ria, namun aku sadar.

[Permasalahan algoritma ini hanya dapat diselesaikan oleh satu hal.]

* * *

><p><strong>An APH Fanfiction.<strong>

**With a little bit theoretical affection.**

**APH – Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

><p>Pria itu melipat tangan, melihat dengan tidak sabar kedua sosok tak jauh di depannya. Tidak ada 12 otot yang tertarik dari bibirnya. Itu..73. Nether memandangi Aussie yang bercengkrama bersama Nesia.<p>

[_Harusnya aku ada diposisi wildlife- freak itu. Harusnya._]

Nether meregangkan otot, menyimpangkan syal biru- putihnya, menaikkan sedikit cerutunya. Dan, hampir saja berhasil melabrak dua sosok kasmaran yang asyik bersenda gurau riang gembira itu kalau saja sesosok lelaki 'cantik' tak berhasil menggeretnya sampai ke mansion Benelux.

.

"_Broer_. Kau ini benar- benar _pe_-

"JANGAN TERUSKAN KATA ITU, LUXIE!" Nether menutup telinga. "Kau. Kau tahu aku sangat **anti**, aku **mual** mendengar kata itu!"

"Ini tidak lucu, Broer. Kau itu…_phobia_ dengan 'itu', tapi kau sendiri menjalaninya."

Luxie menatap Nether dengan garang.

"_Lolicon_ berbeda dengan 'itu'. Aku tidak mengidap _parafilia_! Lagipula bukan itu yang membuatku menyukai dia!"

"Apalagi? Kau hanya memanfaatkannya, menguras habis kekayaannya, terus membodohinya dengan hal- hal tak masuk akal seperti agresi dan ganti rugi. Astaga, satu hal yang paling masuk logika adalah kau, _Broer_ penyuka hal- hal _CUTE_, dan kebetulan sekali Nesia adalah kriteria idama-"

"Tidak, Bodoh!" Nether menghentikan kalimat Luxie. Dengan garang ditatap adik lelakinya. Namun tatapan itu tak berlangsung lama, karena sang adik meluncurkan asumsi yang menohok relung hatinya:

"Apa? _Eros_ sajakah? Bahkan mulai berpikir perasaan _Broer_ itu bukanlah 'menyukai', namun 'ingin menguasai'."

"Jaga bicaramu! Aku akan bukti-

"Katakan itu padanya! Katakan padanya semua kebenaran yang telah menjeratnya! Hanya dialah yang berhak mendengar semua, tentang ini-itu-apapun-suka-cinta. Tapi ingatlah, KAU TAK PUNYA ALASAN, _BROER_. PIKIRKAN. PIKIRKAN. DAN KAU TAK AKAN MENEMUKAN JAWABANNYA! JIKA BERTEMU, HANYA SATU: KAU HANYA PENGIDAP **PEDOFILIA**!"

Nether tak pernah melihat Luxie serius begini. Tapi, dia tak bisa membalas perkataannya, bukan karena keringat dingin yang muncul setelah Luxie memaparkan dengan jelas kata itu. Tapi karena memang begitulah kenyataannya:

Nether sama sekali tak punya alasan logis untuk menyukai Nesia.

* * *

><p><strong>Love Count 1.0 : ALGORITHM<strong>

* * *

><p>"Lux, apa yang kaukatakan padanya?" Bella melongok dari dapur. Mengawasi adiknya yang asyik main game.<p>

"Hanya ingin menyadarkannya, Bel. Dia tak mungkin terus- terusan begitu."

Bella tersenyum."Cinta itu algoritma yang memiliki kompleksitas yang tinggi ya, Lux.."

"Maaf, aku belum pernah jatuh cinta, Bel." Luxie memanyunkan bibir. "Aku belum berani bilang 'cinta' kalau aku belum paham apa itu sebenarnya."

.

.

Sementara itu, sang tokoh utama duduk di depan meja kamarnya. Mengetuk kepala dengan pensil. Kertas bertebaran dimana- mana. Dia memejamkan mata.

"Nesia manis? Iya. Imut? Iya. Kaya? Iya. Lembut? Iya. Pintar? Lumayan. Sabar? Ehem..mungkin..sedikit. Feminim? Eh, tidak terlalu..." Nether mengernyitkan dahi, mulai menulis lagi apa- apa yang dimiliki seorang Nesia.

"Tunggu. Ini konyol."

Nether, dikenal sebagai seorang lelaki galak yang tinggal dirumah penuh tulip, kincir angin, dan kandang kelinci. Hah? Lupakan. Simpulan dari hipotesa penampilan fisiknya: _Macho_. Dia pria galak yang hampir selalu terlihat dengan tiupan tembakaunya. Sebuah aib bahwa dia diam- diam memiliki kekaguman tersendiri terhadap sesuatu yang imut. Namun, itulah kenyataannya. Nether mengakui dirinya _lolicon_, penyuka hal- hal imut (Seperti yang dikatakan Kiku Honda). Tapi dengan tegas mengatakan _phobia_ dengan kata _itu_. Dan memaparkan bukti- bukti bahwa _lolicon_ bukanlah jenis _parafilia_. Wow.

Sekarang masalah pelik kembali menerpanya. Oke, harusnya ini sepele bila tak menyangkut Nesia. Nesia? Ya, mantan koloninya. Yang paling membuatnya tampak lemah, sekaligus tampak kuat sekali membuka mata. 350 tahun menguasai rumah yang terkenal kaya membuat jabatannya sebagai penderita _parafilia_ akut menguat, ditambah segala masalah yang diluncurkannya. Bagaimana bisa ia menampik semua tuduhan (tanpa) alasan tersebut, sementara fakta banyak membuktikannya?

Ralat: Ini adalah aib yang hanya diketahui sebagian kecil orang. Tuduhan? Oh, ya. Kalian bisa membayangkan kakak yang rajin diceramahi adiknya? Atau disindir seorang rivalnya?

Hilangkan segala _stereotype_ tentang orang Belanda, mulai dari kepelitan sampai kejahatannya. Disinilah sang personifikasi negara berada. Fakta harus dilawan dengan fakta.

Diambilnya buku- buku tebal dari almari, "Tunggu saja. Aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku tak hanya menyukai, tapi mencintai. Dan itu bukanlah cinta _eros_ atau rasa ingin menguasai."

Rencana Nether yang terpapar di salah satu kertas adalah: **Satu**, menemukan alasan sempurna mengapa ia menyukai Nesia. **Dua**, merangkai semua menjadi sebuah surat bukti cinta. **Tiga**, rebut hatinya dalam setiap kata.

"Sekaligus menjatuhkan gugatan yang aku terima. Terutama pada dia" Nether tersenyum jahat. Di luar sana, Luxie menertawakan lawan yang telah ia kalahkan dalam game dan tak sadar telah menjadi sasaran seseorang.

Karena setiap permasalahan tidak bisa diselesaikan hanya menggunakan perasaan, Nether mengeksplorasi dunia teoritis. Yang dibukanya pertama kali adalah buku _The Art of Loving._

'…_.Kebutuhan manusia yang paling dalam adalah kebutuhan untuk mengatasi keterpisahannya dan meninggalkan penjara kesendiriannya. Kegagalan untuk mengatasi keterpisahan ini yang akan menyebabkan gangguan kejiwaan.'_

'…_.Cinta sebagai jawaban dari masalah eksistensi manusia.'_

'…_Dalam cinta, terdapat jawaban utuh yang terletak pada pencapaian penyatuan antar pribadi dan peleburan dengan pribadi lain.'_

"Memangnya ini Azas Black?" Nether memutar kepalanya. Tetap menuliskan buah pikiran dari kalimat- kalimat yang baru ia baca. "Cinta sebagai kondisi termal impian indivi..du" Nether berhenti menulis.

Dibukanya lagi halaman demi halaman. Buku ini sudah berkali- kali ia baca. Intisarinya sudah mengerti. Termasuk dua jenis cinta yang dipaparkan penulisnya: mengenai cinta simbiosis dan cinta yang dewasa. Namun bagaimana mencocokkan semua hal tersebut pada kehidupannya itu sulit sekali. Terkadang teori- teori tidak dapat memberi inspirasi.

Nether membuka buku dimana terdapat banyak definisi cinta,

_Sebuah perasaan memperhatikan, menyayangi, dan menyukai yang mendalam. Disertai dengan rasa rindu dan hasrat terhadap objek yang dicintai._

(Ashley Montagu)

_Keterlibatan individu, yang diasosiasikan dengan timbulnya rangsangan fisiologis yang kuat dan diiringi dengan perasaan mendambakan pasangan dan keinginan untuk memuaskannya_.

(Elain & William Walsten)

"Sedikit menyeramkan untuk seorang gadis muda." Nether bergumam.

_Kisah yang ditulis setiap orang. Mereflesikan kepribadian, minat, dan perasaan seseorang terhadap suatu hubungan. Kisah yang telah ada dan proses pembentukannya melalui pengalaman, cerita, dan sebagainya, serta membentuk bagaimana seseorang bersikap dan bertindak dalam suatu pola hubungan_.

(Robert Sternberg)

"Hmm...soal Sternberg, coba kuingat Teori Segitiga Cinta... _Intimacy, passion, decision_..."

Tidak. Tidak ada masalah dengan selaput _myelin_. Tapi kali ini Nether benar- benar merasa konsleting.

"Sial, kenapa tak ada yang mampu membangkitkan kecerdasan linguistikku?" Nether mengacak- acak rambutnya. Semakin lama Nether membolak- balik buku- buku tebalnya, semakin terombang- ambing rambut jabriknya. Surai- surai indah itu jatuh bersamaan dengan butiran keringat.

"Hah. Tak ada salahnya kucoba menuliskannya dahulu."

_Dear Nesia__,_

"Melankolis." Nether geleng- geleng kepala.

_Hanya satu kata yang muncul dari otakku tiap ku__ bertemu denganmu:_

_Cute.__._

"ARRRGGGGHH!" Nether berteriak frustasi.

.

.

Bella menghentikan aktivitas potong- memotongnya, melongok Luxie yang masih melotot di depan LCD.

"Luxie, kau yakin _Broer_ tidak stress karena ini?"

Luxie melirik sebentar, lalu fokus. "Kurasa iya."

Bella hanya geleng- geleng kepala. _Broer_ yang galak, _broer_ yang pemarah. Tapi hanya karena seorang gadis saja menjadi gila. Oh, cinta.

.

.

"Cukup dengan buku- buku psikologis." Nether berbaring di kasur, menerawang langit- langit, membayangkan Nesia. Itu ampuh menghilangkan _mood_ yang jelek. Tapi imajinasi _forbidden_ itu lenyap tatkala sosok beralis enam turunan-entah-siapa-itu tersenyum mengejeknya dari balik kepala. Nether langsung _bad-mood_ lagi mengingat peristiwa nahas itu.

.

_Taman komodo rumah Nesia, jalan Asia Tenggara._

_..._

"_Kau membela Malay lagi. Fu~ bilang saja kau naksir dia, iya, kan?"_

"_Me- meski aku lebih sering membela Malay daripadamu, se- sebenarnya yang kusukai itu.."_

"_Siapa? Newzie?"_

"_Demi alis yang diturunkan Britannia Raya padaku! Tidak! Aku bukan incest! Aku itu-_

"_Oh, Om Iggy?"_

"_Nggaklah!"_

"_Wy?"_

"_Ness, kau ini-_

"_Ah, sudahlah. Pokoknya a__kan kusampaikan pada Malay nanti, hehe. Kalian cocok, sama- sama pernah diasuh Om Iggy, sama- sama hyper, sama- sama-_

"_AKU SUKA PADAMU!"_

_.  
><em>

Nether menghela napas panjang. "Kau tak tahu aku terus memperhatikanmu. Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu."

Dengan lunglai Nether bangkit, merapikan kamar kapal pecahnya. "Tapi kau mungkin hanya menganggapku sebagai otak organisasi 'pecinta anak kecil' sedunia yang datang kerumahmu hanya untuk memanfaatkanmu, bukan? Ekspansi besar- besaran yang ujung- ujungnya membuatmu membayar 'hutang'."

Pikirannya kini merembet pada _Martijn_. Ditambah oleh bayang- bayang Lambert Giebels yang memaparkan kesenjangan dalam _De Indonesische Injectie._ Tulisan yang menohok, tahukah? Semenohok hatinya ketika hati gadis idaman terperosok dalam lubang hitam milik orang lain, dan bukan miliknya.

"…Mungkin aku memang benar- benar _parafilia_."

Pluk. Selembar kertas terbang dan menyangkut di rambut jatuh Nether. Segera saja tangan kaukasoid itu meraihnya. Hasil coretan tanpa artinya. Hanya berupa deretan logaritma.

"Bukankah ini coretan saat aku mengajari Luxie? Hah, sungguh terlalu kamarku ini. Replika Titanic menabrak karang yang keren."

Mencoba menghilangkan perasaan 'patah hati', Nethere teringat masa- masa berkutat dengan eksak- eksak. Mulai dari Geometri, Trigonometri, Stoikiometri, huff….._Mathematic, Physics, Chemis..try_..

Glek. Netherland menelan ludah.

350 tahun terangkum menjadi satu _déjà vu_ yang haru biru.

Nesia. Seorang anak ingusan yang tak bisa apa- apa. Yang mematuhi apapun siapapun juga, melawan dengan derai air mata.

.

[_Pertemuan pertama._]

_Nether menggendong anak kecil yang terus- terusan memukulinya. Mukanya merah, entah kesal atau apa. _

"_Lepaskan aku! Kau pasti hanya memanfaatkan kekayaan keluargaku! Sama saja dengan yang lain! Hiks, tak ada yang mau jadi temanku!"_

"_Teman bagaimana? Apa aku harus menyiksamu agar aku jadi temanmu?"_

_Tangisan terdengar lebih hebat._

"_Hei, hei. Cukup. Aku disini karena kau dan aku punya chemistry."_

"_Chemistry?"_

"_Sudahlah, esok hari kau pasti tahu."_

_Nether menyembunyikan mukanya yang merah dalam balutan syal biru- putih. Kalian tahu, anak kecil itu benar- benar penggugah hati, sehabis dimarahi boss atau dikalahkan Om- om mesum sekalipun._

_.  
><em>

[_Pertemuan terakhir._]

"_Kau bohong soal chemistry. Bahkan __Honda juga bohong soal 'saudara tua'. Kalian semua sama saja. Begini pula akhirnya. Apa kau kira pengakuan kedaulatan ini cukup menghapus semua? Dan bahkan kata maaf pun tak cukup. Kau tak pernah mau mengakui hasil anak kecil, ya, aku ingat kau selalu meremehkanku. Kau memanfaatkanku, meninggalkan rumahku, berusaha merebut kekayaanku lagi dengan pepatah konyolmu."_

_Nether menggigit bibir, "Kau tahu ini semua telah terencana. Sebagai personifikasi negara, aku hanya bisa-"_

"_Bodoh." Nesia menitikkan air mata. "Politik etismu tak bisa menutupi semua hal yang pernah terjadi."_

_.  
><em>

Begitulah. Nether terbuai oleh nostalgia. Betapapun, jiwa _stalker_ tak pernah habis dilaluinya. Selama 65 tahun lamanya, Nesia tetaplah..

"Kau memang bodoh, Netherlands." Nether tersenyum kecut."Apa yang bisa menjadi alasan? Haha."

Dan demi keempat (atau kelima?) kaki yang pernah 'membajak' rumah Nesia, Nether merasa alunan _impuls_ yang dihantarkan oleh _dendrit_ melesat cepat menuju otaknya. Tangan itu mulai merangkai kata- kata. _Random_. Tapi satu hal yang dipikirkannya saat itu, tak ada satupun yang dibuat- buat. Sebagaimanapun _gombal_nya.

[Karena ini adalah masalah logaritma: cinta.]

* * *

><p>Nesia memandangi sepucuk surat yang ditinggalkan di depan pintu rumahnya. Surat mungil dengan tulip merah dan kuning yang terikat bersama.<p>

"Nessiii!"

Hari ini rencananya ia berkunjung ke rumah Aussie, namun si empunya rumah malah menghampiri. Dengan muka yang berseri- seri, berlari kearahnya dengan senang hati. Seperti biasa. Senyum tersungging dari bibir mungil Nesia, terutama saat Aussie menariknya. Apalagi kalau bukan jalan bersama?

"Apa yang kau pegang itu?" Aussie bertanya, sambil menepuk koala yang duduk manis di pundaknya.

"Entah. Tapi sepertinya ini dari Om- om penguntit itu." Nesia menepuk- nepuk kepala. Memang, Nesia sudah lama memaafkannya, tapi setiap sikap semacam menguntit membuatnya kesal. Entah kenapa.

"Netherlands? Penguntit? Kau yakin Om- om galak itu...? Ah, bukalah, aku ingin lihat. Siapa tahu itu sisa tagihan yang masih diinginkannya."

Nesia menatap tajam Aussie. Dan tak lama mereka tertawa bersama

"Buka saja."

.

_Lieve je,_

_Satu, kimia itu selalu berhubungan dengan cinta. Namanya saja chemistry. Tidak, ini bukan mengenai si benzena yang mudah berpindah- pindah. Coba bayangkan bagaimana unsur- unsur berebut demi mendekati sang gas mulia. Ikatan ion dan kovalen itu tukar mas kawin, ijab kabul dengan elektrostatiknya. Bagian kerennya adalah perasaanku padamu oleh zat dopamine dan kawan- kawannya._

_Dua, fisika itu menarik. Mari sedikit menengok 'Azas Black', Qserap=Qterima. Haha. Cinta itu ilusi optik. Fatamorgana bila kita tak benar- benar memahaminya. Apa lagi? Apa aku harus membuktikan tujuh (atau enam) spektrum warna dalam prisma hati? Oh, andai tangisan datang bersama dengan cahaya matahari._

_Tiga, matematika. Kapan lagi bisa menghubungkannya dengan cinta? Pusing memikirkan logaritma, trigonometeri, fungsi- relasi, dan semacamnya. Tunggu, hanya satu hal saja yang jadi pertanyaannya:_

_Tak bisakah aku menjadi absis yang setidaknya 'berarti' bagimu? Atas semua angka konyol yang pernah menghiasi masa lalu kita?_

_Mohon maaf sepenuh hati. Karena aku tak bisa menyatakan alasan yang terbaik untuk menguasai ataupun mencintai._

_Kau tahu sendiri, _

_Cinta itu memiliki kopleksitas yang tinggi._

_From: Je-weet-wie_

_.  
><em>

"Apa isinya, Nes?" Aussie mengintip dari belakang, spontan saja Nesia meremas surat itu dalam kepalan tangannya. Bibirnya manyun sekarang.

"Bukan. Bukan apa- apa."

[dan]

Permasalahan algoritma ini hanya dapat diselesaikan oleh satu hal:

Unrequited Love.

.

**+END+**

* * *

><p><strong>+Glosarium+<strong>

-_ Indie verloren, betekende niet ramspoed geboren_ : Hindia hilang bukan berarti bencana.

- _Sorry zeggen is niet genoeg_ : Kata maaf saja tidak cukup

- _Parafilia_: Kelainan seksual

- _Eros_: Cinta yang hanya berdasar pada nafsu semata.

- _The Art of Loving_ karya Erich Fromm dari Jerman.

- Rival? Spain lah. Om- om mesum? France lah.

- Tulip merah: true love. Tulip kuning: one- sided- love.

- Lambert Giebels lewat tulisannya di _de Groene Amsterdammer__ Januari 2000_ berjudul _De Indonesische Injectie _(Sumbangan Indonesia) memaparkan: Indonesia membayar 4,5 milyar gulden sebagai imbalan penyerahan kedaulatan dan sebelumnya Belanda menuntut lebih banyak, 6,5 milyar gulden. Angka tersebut diperoleh dari total utang Hindia Belanda kepada Pemerintah Belanda. Artinya, uang yang dikeluarkan Belanda untuk 'menindas' Indonesia (khususnya 2 agresi militer) justru harus dibayar oleh pemerintah baru RI. (Meski RI akhirnya membatalkan persetujuan KMB, tetap telah membayar hampir 4 milyar gulden) #galau

- Lalu, dana Marshall Plan yang seharusnya digunakan untuk membangun kembali Belanda pasca WW2 justru dimanfaatkan juga untuk membiayai agresi militer, euu.. Giebels menggambarkan sikap Belanda saat itu dengan pepatah diatas.

- Suntikan dana Indonesia+Dana Marshall Plan= kurang lebih 8 milyar gulden O_O Dan itu tidak diakui. Q.Q

- But, _whatever_. Kelihatannya sampai kapanpun Belanda masih manganggap kita ex-koloni (vivanewsdotcom), asumsi author=cinta :P

(Referensi: Buku, televisi, internet #jahat)

**+Pesan+**

- Tolong. Jangan cari tahu tentang _Martijn_ bila anda merasa normal. #authorgalau Sebab karena inilah author percaya Nether itu pedo(?). Meski author juga percaya bahwa lolicon itu beda dengan pedo… =.=" #irrasional

- Tolong. Banyak AU disini. Ada yang mau beritau author hubungan Nessi-Aussie? *ngarep* Ampun, itu OTP author. *subyektif-mode* Author cuma tau bahwa Aussie memang lebih sering membela Malay daripada Nessi.

- Tolong. Ini abal. Sumpah. *nangis* Apa hubungannya sama log coba? Maksa. Maklum, author cuma pelajar edan yang hobi _nggombal._ Mohon perbaikan atas kesalahan teoritisnya yah~! (terutama para senior yang ahli eksak dan histori…)

Ini sebagai tanda dimulainya LC Project. Siapa pairingnya? Heh, siapa ya? Yang pasti author siap2 cari referensi lagi..*nangis*

Sekian, maaf dan terima kasih sebelumnya. :)


End file.
